


The best buy break room

by Sadlonelypie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlonelypie/pseuds/Sadlonelypie
Summary: Tails walks in on something he should never have seen
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 13





	The best buy break room

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck

Tails had just walked in on something he could never unsee.

Sonic was on top of shadow making a mess of not only his quills but his face too. The rivals were breathing heavily like they just finished one of their signature races. It seemed that- Oh lord sonic didn't have signature brown pants on either! In fact they were both completely naked. Oh my god he just walked in on his boss and best friend fucking in the best buy break room.

He had to get out of there. It seemed the two hedgehogs hadn't noticed him yet. If he could just make it out of the door without being seen. "Oh um heyyy tails… what's up?"  
Sonic asked surprisingly calmly. Shit. "Ummmmmmmmm i'll be going now…" Tails said as he tried to get out the door.

"Aw don't go" a surprisingly high voice said. That couldn't be Shadow's voice could It? No wait "OH MY FUCKING GOD AMYYY?!!?!" Tails screamed. "Haha yep you caught me" she said cheerfully.

"So wait all three of you were in here um ya know…" Tails started "Fucking?" A deep voice said. Wait that wasn't Shadow's voice either. "KNUCKLES YOU TOOOO?!!?!!" "Yup." The echidna responded.

"Okay, okay just how many of you guys are there?" "All of us" around many different voices said at the same time. "Hold up." Tails said as he went to turn on the lights.

_**Click** _

And there it was, the proof of the entire staffs fuck fest. (sorry for that one) "Oh my heavens!" Tails yelled before he fell to the ground from shock. "Oh my heavens? Really that was the only thing he could think of when faced with his closest friends dicks and tits?" Sonic said. As if this was all orchestrated by the gods they all screamsd "Shut the fuck up sonic" in unison.

Then they all started making out violently.

  


The end

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of references in this that no one will understand lol
> 
> Sorry


End file.
